If Only You Knew
by sarah-uchiha90
Summary: SasuNaru songfic. Sasuke wants so bad to reveal his feelings to Naruto, but he knows that he can't. Oneshot, Shounen ai, Sasuke x Naruto.


**A/N:** Well, this is a songfic, and the lyrics are from If Only You Knew, by Patti LaBelle. I absolutely love the lyrics to this song, and I think it fits pretty good to the story :D Considering this is my first songfic, be nice!  
The idea that I should write a songfic came from my dear friend and awesome writer, Danax.  
And also; to you who reads Confessions: I'm really really sorry for the long time it's taking me to write the fourth chapter. I'm just stuck... :(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, neither do I own the song If Only You Knew.

I'd just like to add that this has now been edited by my wonderful beta, **StormyMist**! I luuuv you, Mata-chan! - glomps her -

Now... **Read & Review!**

* * *

Sasuke sat in the tree, studying the sunny-blonde haired boy's every movement. 

He did it every day. The Dobe never knew he was there. But for some reason, that wasn't a comfort to Sasuke. Somehow, he wanted the blonde to discover him. Because then he would ask Sasuke for a reason to spy on him.

_I must have rehearsed my lines  
A thousand times  
Until I had them memorized_

He sighed. That day would never come – the day that Sasuke could tell the Dobe. He couldn't say it. Failure, that was something that Sasuke never wanted to feel. And getting rejected was a sure failure. As he sat and thought about this, he suddenly saw Naruto look right up at him. He was so shocked that he lost his balance, and tumbled down from the branch. He landed right in front of the blonde. Naruto looked at him oddly.

"Why were you up in the tree, Sasuke-teme?"

_But when I get up the nerve  
To tell you, the words  
Just never seem to come out right_

"I…I was just practicing on the tree climbing technique." Sasuke said and managed to press on a scornful smile. The statement he, Sasuke, had just made was impractical, but lucky for him, the blonde was too thick-headed to notice.

"Oh," said Naruto. "Well, at least tell me you're here the next time. You frightened me."

"Whatever, usuratonkachi ..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, but so loudly that Naruto could hear him.

"What did you call me, teme?" Naruto shouted, anger flaring in his eyes.

_If only you knew  
How much I do  
Do love you_

Soon Naruto had challenged him to a fight, and given him a promise-of-a-lifetime that he would beat him.

Sasuke decided to take an advantage of the situation, smirked mentally, and said: "Okay, but only taijutsu then."

"Sure! Let's begin!" Naruto shouted excitedly and wished that Sakura was there to see him beat Sasuke.

_If only you knew  
How much I do  
Do need you_

Naruto lunged himself at Sasuke and tried to land a punch in his face. Sasuke blocked in easily and swung a wheel-kick in Naruto's head. Naruto fell and slammed to the ground, but got back up in an instant. He ran forward, again, and did a flying side-kick that hit Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke staggered but remained on his feet, and before he had time to think he got a hard hook on his left cheek. He flew some distance but got up again, and ran forward to Naruto, kicking him in the head with a high roundhouse.

Naruto almost fell, but got up again and flung himself at Sasuke, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Much to Sasuke's joy, he himself had landed with his back to the ground, and Naruto was pinning him down.

Sasuke's mind instantly began imagining some very dirty thoughts. He tried to push them away half-heartedly, but as it didn't succeed he gave up and let them wash over him.

_I dream of moments we share  
But you're not there  
I'm living in a fantasy_

"Why are you smirking, teme, I won!" Naruto said, oblivious to the fact that their faces were less than five inches apart. Sasuke decided to ignore Naruto's question, and lay still and silent.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto shouted and angrily leaned closer to Sasuke.

'_If I keep being silent, maybe he'll lean even further down!_' Sasuke thought and smirked wider.

"I'm talking to you, teme! Wipe that smirk off your face!"

_'Cause you don't even suspect  
Could probably care less  
About the changes I've been going through_

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

'_If I leaned up just an inch, our lips would meet..._' Sasuke thought.

But he knew he would never do it. He knew he would never lean that last inch. Oh, how he wished he had the guts to do it. But he knew that it would destroy everything.

_If only you knew  
How much I do  
Do love you_

Their friendship, their rivalry. He knew that Naruto would never look at him the same way. Neither would Sakura, or Kakashi, or any of the other in Konoha.

Oh, how he wished he wasn't so weak. Then…then he would be able to not care about the things people said. But the way he was raised made him act differently. He was raised in a respectable family, he had been taught to act in a proper way; never lose his face.

_If only you knew  
How much I do  
Do need you_

Over the years they had grown close, he and Naruto. They had developed such a strong friendship. Although still rivals, they both knew they were the best of friends. Of course, none of them would ever admit it. And Sasuke hoped that some day, it would be more than just friendship. Although he knew that day would never come.

_No, you don't even suspect  
Could probably care less  
About the changes I've been going through

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please review! I would very much like to know your opinion :D - Gives cookie to the reviewers -


End file.
